Ladybird
by vivacity-qualm
Summary: A bird with no home, a woman with one curse. Naruto Uzumaki finds a injured bird and brings it back to health. When healthy again, his 'bird-chan' proves to be loyal and a good companion...with secrets. The thing is, she's not really a bird. //NarutoOC//
1. Chapter One : Feather

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The air was damp and cool that night. Darkness cloaked the wood, the moon hidden by the mangroves' branches.

Struggling, a lone figure stumbled along. Their leg was immobile, arms scarred and bleeding, and face caked with mud. The figure kept looking up, hoping for light to claim this dark forest.

Finally, a dim but sure yellow starting chasing the stars away. A splendid sun peeked from the horizon.

Putting their arms up, the figures injured hands turned to wings.

Letting out a 'caw', the newly formed bird escaped the mysterious wood, her fortune following close behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ladybird

by vivacity-qualm

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One: Feather

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Konoha was always its most beautiful in the morning. The sun worked tirelessly to create a warm glow to the modest village, making the brightly colored homes and stores that more bright and lovely.

Birds sang their daybreak songs with a extra vigor that day.

Casement windows were opened, doors unbarred.

People of all varieties came out of their cozy homes, shivering in the sweet morning air. Storekeepers began to open their doors, men and women went to their respective workplaces.

All of the daily dawn activities was observed by a lone raven with injured wings and a broken leg, looking for someplace to rest.

"Just a little farther..."

The raven gained more adrenaline and flew more steadily. That adrenaline slowly tittered away, however, and the raven found it harder and harder to fly.

"I can't take...anymore..."

The raven closed its eyes, awaiting oblivion. It fell down to the earth, to a training field where one young energetic ninja was doing his exercises.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Gonna train hard, so I can be the next Hokage!" With that exclamation Naruto Uzumaki created three Shadow Clones, and began a spar with them. His team was off today, but instead of resting he decided to train and hone his skills as a ninja.

Landing a roundhouse kick to two of the Clones, he noticed something small and dark fall from the sky and land in a bush. Curious, the young blue-eyed genin made his way over to the bush to take a look.

A raven lay there, eyes barely open. A big gash was on her left wing, and a laceration seemed to cover her entire back. Her right leg was twisted abnormally, so he guessed it was broken. What really struck him was the fact that the little bird was shivering and looking at him almost warily with her lidded eyes, almost non trusting.

"Don't worry, little bird. I won't hurt you." Naruto took the bird gently in his hand, while the raven struggled (to no avail) out of his soft grip.

"I'll fix you up now, bird-chan. Don't fret." With that the orange-clad ninja went to his home with his new found friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The raven's body was now covered in gauze, and a bandage placed on the nasty gash on her wing. Her leg was braced with a small piece of wood, and was wrapped with gauze.

She was now observing the boy she now knew as Uzumaki Naruto, slurping ramen like a vacuum. He seemed very...cheerful, at least when it came to eating noodles. His apartment was not very large, and she was currently laying on the boy's folded futon.

Naruto noticed the bird's glances. "Ne, bird-chan, want some ramen?"

Birds don't eat ramen...but, hey. I'm not even a bird really.

The raven nodded once, and Naruto held out one noodle. She ate it, and almost choked. _Too salty._

"I'm sorry, bird-chan! I'll get you some nice worms instead if you don't like ramen."

_Worms? Please!_

The raven looked at Naruto with a clearly disapproving glare.

"Ok...seeds, maybe? Some sunflower seeds, bird-chan?"

_That's better..._

'Bird-chan' nodded once, and Naruto went out the door to get some. She rolled on her side to the large window, and looked out at Naruto arguing with a stand owner about prices.

_Naruto Uzumaki..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nightfall was coming. 'Bird-chan' hoped that Naruto would sleep soon.

The blonde yawned. "Well, good night bird-chan! Sweet dreams...about bird things, I guess!" He placed the raven on a pillow opposite him and unrolled his futon.

Putting on his pajamas and hippo sleeping cap, he went under he covers and closed his eyes.

'Bird-chan' peered into the boy's face until she was satisfied that he was asleep. At that moment the sky was dark and clear, and the moon shone through a lone cloud.

The raven's arms slowly transformed into arms, her left covered with gauze.

Her talons turned into legs, though one was still broken and braced.

Her body turned into that of a mature woman, and her feathers formed a dress that ended mid thigh and had feather straps.

Limping toward the window, Suzu (or bird-chan) looked out to the lone clouds covering the lone moon.

_Konoha...Naruto..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter Two : Flock

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

YATTA! Three reviews! And I just posted today, too!

I'm...*sniffles* SOO HAPPY.

Just happy enough to write another chapter, desu.

Oh yeah, I decided that when Suzu/'Bird-chan' spoke, it would look like this _/italic/_ so avoid confusion with other people's thoughts. Thank you!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The second chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Two: Flock

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzu watched Naruto sleep, her dark eyes contemplating.

_/Should I just go and leave him behind...He's nicer than the others.../_

She winced as she got up from her perch by the window.

"I can't leave...not yet. I'm too weak." she said quietly, making sure that her words did not stir Naruto into wakefulness.

Laying down carefully, she rested her head on the pillow opposite the futon.

_/Just a little while longer.../_she thought, playing with Naruto's blond locks before going into a light sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bird-chan? You awake?" Naruto said, peering at the bird's face.

It was morning, and Naruto was already dressed in his loud orange jumpsuit.

The raven opened her eyes, looking at Naruto warily. Do you have to be this loud?

"Bird-chan! Hey! Let's see how that wing is doing." Naruto lifted her up to examine her on his table. Tentatively, he unwrapped the blood-soiled bandage on her wing. Judging the would to not be healed yet, he re wrapped the wing with fresh gauze.

"Could you fly, bird-chan?" Naruto said. The raven looked at him and tilted her head.

"I'll give you a boost, since your leg does not seem to be any better, and you try to fly OK?" 'Bird-chan' just stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"All right!" he shouted. Too loud still...

Picking her up again, he gestured for her to try. She shifted a little in his touch, then lifted her wings and flew. She flew relatively low, due to her being still weak. However, it was a start.

"Good job, bird-chan! You'll be much better in no time!" Naruto glanced at the clock.

"I'm late! Wanna come with me, bird-chan? I don't wanna leave you here alone."

_/You better not have...I'm hungry./ _She nodded her head.

"OK then, let's go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura sighed and gazed at her object of her affections. _Sasuke...why won't you love me?!_

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto said, smiling widely with 'bird-chan' in his hands.

Sakura turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Naruto, you too loud and annoying!"

'Bird-chan' looked at the pink-haired girl. /_That one's a bit too rude for my tastes./_

Naruto, however, seemed unfaded by the outright diss and continued smiling. Sasuke turned around to see where all the noise was coming from. My teammates are so annoying!

"Oi, dobe. What's that in your hands?" Sasuke looked at the raven scrutinizingly.

_/And that one seems a little too arrogant.../_

"Teme," Naruto said, getting angry with Sasuke already, "This is bird-chan. I'm taking care of her."

Sakura, after looking at the way Sasuke's lips moved when he spoke, noticed the bird. "Naruto! Were training! Why don't you take that ugly bird home?"

_/Ugly...bird...she's going to get it good./_

That ugly bird, with alarming speed, flew out of Naruto's hands and made a beeline to the pink-haired one.

She started pecking at her face and arms furiously, and Sakura was making a vain effort at making the bird go away.

"Bird-chan, no! Don't peck at Sakura-chan!"

"NARUTO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Yo, guys!" At this very moment of confusion Kakashi decides to appear, and 'bird-chan' flies back into Naruto's arms satisfied.

"Your LATE!" Naruto and Sakura said together.

"I got lost on the road of life...what happened to your eye Sakura?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tora the Cat was on the loose...again.

Cell Seven was exhausted. That cat was a slippery one. Suzu looked at the panting Naruto at her place on the grass.

_/Ninja chasing a cat...sad./ _Naruto glanced at her, and she beckoned him to her with her head.

"What's up, bird-chan? Hungry?"

_/No...not after that worm. Eww./_ she shook her head and lifted her winds upward.

"Wanna go up?" he asked. She nodded, and he lifted her up. Tora ran past the group, and they were in hot pursuit again.

_/I'm getting tired of this...it's almost dark..../ _With that, she prepared herself and lifted off.

_/Target sighted./_ She said, looking at the retreating cat's hindquarters. Then, in another amazing burst of speed, she landed her sharp beak right on that poor cat's hide. Howling in pain, the cat jumped in the air and fell. Sasuke apprehended the cat and held it by its tail.

"Job's over, let's go." Sasuke said, going in the direction of the Missions Office.

"Yeah! You got him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, following close behind him.

Naruto looked over to see 'bird-chan' returning to him. "Nice job, bird-chan." he whispered smiling. If birds could smile, she would smile back.

_/At least someone appreciates my efforts./_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Night has fallen on Konoha once more, and Suzu ran a hand tiredly through her midnight black hair. "Now time to get something to eat...finally." She limped over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Milk...expired. Eggs...one left. No bread. Ah! Takeout...ramen, huh?" She brought it out and got a bowl.

"Now...microwave..." Being as quiet as she could, Suzu went over to the machine and put her food inside. One minute should be enough...she thought, closing the microwave door and pressing start. She leaned over, supporting herself on a chair, waiting for the delicious noodles. Almost...ready...

"Ano...who are you?"

Suzu froze, eyes widened in horror. She slowly turned around to she the confused blue eyes of Naruto staring back at her.

_Oh shit._

The microwave dinged.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh noes! How will Suzu get out of this one? Stay tuned...


	3. Chapter Three : Wing

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two more reviews!

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback, as a gift I will give you a omake at the end of the chapter. Really short though...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The third chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Three: Wing

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzu was at a loss at what to do. She was planning to stay like this for a couple of days, recuperate and regain strength. Now this boy knew who she was, and she had to go.

She sighed. "My name is Suzu. You might know me as 'bird-chan'."

Naruto's eyes practically went out of their sockets. "Bird-chan! You're 'bird-chan'? But you're a girl!"

"I know that, dummy. I only turn into a bird in the daytime." Suzu said. "Now, since you know who I am," she said, going to the door, "Then I have to leave..." She was about to turn the knob when Naruto grabs her hand.

"You can't go out like this! You leg's still busted." He was right. Although the brace was gone there was still a cast and it was not fully healed.

"I know, but you knowing my secret may cause...problems."

"What problems?! You can still stay here, I wouldn't mind," Naruto said. I never boarded with a girl before though...he added to himself with a blush.

Suzu noticed the blush and scowled. "No funny business small fry."

"I wasn't going to start any!" He said, shaking his head rapidly.

"...OK then, I'll stay. You seem like a nice kid, although young. Better than the others...."

_What does she mean...better than the others..._ "Hey, I'm not that young! I'm a ninja, so technically I'm an adult."

"Adult! Hah! " Then she ruffled his hair. "Kinda short for an adult!" He shrugged away from her and pointed.

"You don't seem very old yourself you be acting like an adult!"

She went back to the microwave, using her left hand to give her support on the wall. Getting some chopsticks from the cupboard, Suzu said with her back turned "I'm may look like I'm 18, but I'm actually 400 years old."

Naruto gaped like a fish. "4-400?!"

"Well, 419. But whose counting?" She said with a shrug.

"You're a old hag!"

Suzu turned around, eyes shining. "Don't call me that." she said in a sugary sweet voice. Naruto got the point, he's been around Sakura too much not to.

Slurping up her noodles, Suzu remarked with her mouth full "These are pretty good."

"Hey! That was mine!" Naruto whined.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So...you turn into a bird in the daytime, and a girl in the nighttime huh?" Naruto said, with a cup ramen for himself. Suzu drank the last of the broth, setting down the bowl with a large 'clink'.

"That's the gist of it."

"How'd you get this way anyway?"

Suzu rested her head on her hands. "That's really none of your business."

"Hey! Since you fooled me all this time, you should at least tell me why your like this. Another thing, why were you injured."

"Someone hurt me. Badly."

"That's not a good answer!"

"Then don't ask." Suzu brought the plate to the sink, and laid on her pillow.

Naruto was muttering 'girls' and 'short answers' and 'just like Sasuke', but laid on his futon opposite her.

The duo stayed quiet like that for a second, just gazing at the ceiling.

Finally Suzu broke the silence. "It's late. You should go to sleep."

Naruto turned to look at her face. "You should go to sleep too, bird-chan."

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not."

Suzu turned on her side. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Old women need their rest, you know."

"Whatever." Naruto said, moving across the room to turn off the light.

Getting back to his futon, he went under the covers and covered his head.

"You should be paying me rent."

"You should really shut up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morning came once more to Konoha, and Naruto stretched and yawned. Looking over at the pillow, he looked at the still raven.

Nudging the bird with his hand, he said "Come on Suzu-chan, wake up."

Suzu opened one eye, then closed it again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then thought of something. With a wicked grin he remarked airily, "Ok Suzu-chan, but you'll miss breakfast. It's scrambled egg with birdy bacon."

Suzu shot up like a rocket, looking at him in abject horror. He laughed out loud. Suzu was not pleased.

_/Little brat.../_she thought, ruffling her feathers. /_Two can play in this game./_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto was walking to the bridge, Suzu (or bird-chan, which ever you prefer) in tow. Suzu saw some sparrows in a nearby tree and got out of Naruto's grip. Flying over to the birds, she communicated with them.

_/Did you see that?/_

_/See what?/_ The two sparrows asked. There were a couple of country bumpkins, just flown from the farm.

_/That new fangled avian restroom over yonder./_ She nodded her head toward Naruto and the rest of Team Seven.

_/Really?/ _They both asked.

_/Yep./ _She said, a glint in her eyes. /_Wanna try it?/_

Where Team Seven was Naruto was trying to outdo Sasuke in a staring contest. Sakura, of course, was rooting for the Uchiha.

Suzu's new pals flew over to the three and looked at each other./ _She never did tell us which varmit was the can./_

_/Just choose any old one!/ _His companion said, really needing to go.

Naruto was almost winning when the white goop fell on his head. "Oh eww!" He said.

Sasuke smirked and said "I win."

Sakura laughed out loud at Naruto and pointed, "Naruto you loser!" At this point the second sparrow chose his rest spot.

The white fecal matter of the bird was a perfect contrast with Sasuke's hair, don't you think?

The Uchiha's eye was twitching madly, and Sakura looked in horror at her crush's ruined hair. Naruto cracked up.

Target gotten. I didn't mind that other boy getting it good too. Wish it was the pink-haired one more though. I still have not gotten the fact that she called me ugly...

Suzu flew back into Naruto's arms looking pretty smug. Naruto at her for a second then exclaimed "You orchestrated that, didn't you Suzu?" Suzu merely stared at him.

_/Who, me? Nah./_

"Liar!" He screamed.

"Dobe, take that stupid bird away!"

"NARUTO, THAT BIRD IS TOAST FOR RUINING SASUKE-KUN'S HAIR!"

As Sasuke and Sakura were just about to make raven pot pie, our favorite cyclops shows up.

"Yo, guys. Sorry I'm late, a old lady...uh. Sasuke? Naruto? Maybe you should go wash your hair first before we get our mission....eww."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok guys, this chapter was mostly for comic relief. However, things are going to get a lot more serious! Naruto and Cell/Team Seven get that infamous mission to Wave Country! Suzu still refuses to talk about her origins! Team Seven learns who 'bird-chan' really is!

Stay tuned! Now, for a brief omake, Attack of the Ramen Fairy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PEANUT BUTTER OMAKE TIME!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Ano...who are you?"_

_Suzu froze, eyes widened in horror. She slowly turned around to she the confused blue eyes of Naruto staring back at her._

_Oh shit._

_**The microwave dinged.**_

Suzu was at a loss at what to do. She was so careful! How could this happen, how could--

"Hey! I know who you are! Your the ramen fairy!"

So extremely care—WHAT?!

"Ramen...fairy...?" She asked, pointing to herself with wide eyes.

"Mmm..yeah. I love...ramen..." Naruto said, lowering down and yawning.

Hah! So he was sleep talking...good.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I'm the ramen fairy. Now go to sleep, OK dear?" Suzu said this in her most maternal tone.

"OK Ramen Fairy..." then he closed his eyes. Soon snoring could be heard, and she gave a big sigh of relief.

Ramen fairy... the MSG's messing with his brain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter Four : Flight

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I now have fourteen reviews. I'm speechless.

_**Lots of love to:**_

**lindon2**

**davethedark**

**VampireArgonian92**

**Elia950**

**crimsondeathknight**

**Lmvj**

**Lord Ezra'eil**

**Inazuma Kanji**

**Aikori Shukrai**

**DarkDesh**

**BrazeRancor**

**Raptor2001**

**and all of the kind people who added this story to their Story Alert and/or Fav'd Story List.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The fourth chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Four : Flight

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This is your fault, you stinkin' bird!" Naruto said, pointing at Suzu while wiping his hair with a towel.

_/The hell you talking to, brat!/ _Suzu thought, eyes blazing fire. She was now in a metal bird cage aka prison.

"That was soo nasty! Bird poop! Yuck!" he muttered, eyes narrowed at his 'bird-chan'.

"Now I'm making my team late, and Sakura thinks that I trained you to do the whole thing. Why would I train you to get me too anyway?!"

_/Jeez...sorry./_

"Now she hates me! How will I ever get a date with her now?" He whined, eyes filled with tears. "Sakura-chan..." he said, moaning.

_/Why is he getting so worked up anyway? Sure he's crushing on her...bad, but she hated his guts before! Pink haired bitch, calling me ugly.../_

He sighed defeated, throwing the towel off to the side. "Whatever...let's go Suzu." He grabbed her cage and headed for the door.

_/...no bird-chan...?/_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Missions Office was full with various ninja submitting reports and getting new assignments. Team Seven walked in to the busy room, and their squad leader Kakashi asked for a new mission.

"Well Kakashi..." The Third Hokage said, "we have a couple of missions for your team today."

"Please don't be a D-rank, don't be a D-rank..."

"buying groceries for Makoto-dono, cleaning up the riverbank, catching Tora the Cat..."

"That's it old man! I can't take anymore of these crap missions!"

"Naruto, have respect," Kakashi said in a commanding tone. "My apologies, Lord Hokage..."

"NO! I didn't become a ninja to catch some stupid cat and buy groceries. Where's the action, the intrigue?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "Stop being disrespectful!" Inner Sakura, however, agreed with everything Naruto said.

Sasuke said in a low voice "The dobe is right," earning stares from everyone and a 'HEY!' from Naruto.

"I need more advanced missions so I can become stronger and kill a certain man." he said, thinking of his brother and clenching his fists.

_/Are we supposed to be impressed?/ _Suzu thought.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so cool!" Sakura squealed, blushing.

"Stupid teme, always stealing the spotlight..." Naruto muttered.

The Third just sighed. _These kids give me a headache..._ "OK then, this time I'll give you guys a C-rank mission. You will be escorting a client to his homeland the Land of Waves. Bring in the client."

A door opened, and a bespectacled middle-aged man appeared with a large brown bottle in his hand. He looked at Team Seven and rolled his eyes.

"Just a bunch of kids! I don't need some pipsqueaks protecting me!" With that he took a big swig of his bottle, some of the contents dibbling down his chin.

Naruto snorted, and Kakashi told his team to get adequate rest and wake up bright and early the next morning to leave on their journey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Night was falling, but our 'bird-chan' was still in her cage.

"Maybe I'll just leave you in here..." Naruto said, tapping the cage with his finger and smiling. Suzu was not at all pleased with this notion, and prompted pecked at Naruto's hand.

"Hey! Stop that...murderous bird/girl." He said, rubbing his hand and pouting. He opened the cage, and Suzu fluttered out pleased with herself. At that time night has fully came and Suzu began her transformation in a pretty display of light and dancing feathers.

"I'll kill you if you ever did that." Suzu said, plucking feathers from her neck-length hair. She looked at him for a while.

"So? Aren't you going to cook something? I'm starved."

Naruto gritted his teeth but went over to the cupboard. "You really should pay me..." he muttered.

She stuck her tongue at his back, then sat down. "I could have left, you know. But you insisted," she said haughtily. _Besides_, she added to herself, _who would pass up free food and board? _

"I let you stay because you were still hurt!" He shot back, holding two Styrofoam cups of his favorite food.

"I'm not hurt anymore, you know." She said, wiggling her once injured leg in his face for a minute before quickly dropping it down, wincing.

"Not hurt anymore you know!" he said in a squeaky voice, mocking her.

"Up yours!"

"You too!"

"Hmf!"

"Hmf you own goddamn self." He poured hot water into both of the cups and sat down on the table. Suzu dropped down on her back to the floor.

She examined her sharp talon-like nails for a second, before saying "So...are the noodles done yet?"

"NO!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"These noodles sure hit the spot." Suzu said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, throwing the empty containers in the trash. "so...are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"How you became a bird-woman, of course!"

"Um...no."

"Why?!"

"It really isn't any of your business."

Naruto pouted. "How am I suppose to be a good ninja when I can't get information from a girl?"

"You find the secret, grasshopper." Suzu said sagely, ruffling Naruto's hair.

She looked away. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"A story? About what?" Naruto said.

"About something! Now shut up and listen." He did what he was told.

Suzu sighed. "Once upon a time...there was a woman who was very vain and selfish. If she did not know any better, she would have thought that the whole world revolved around her."

Naruto when to his futon and laid down on his side.

"This woman was walking on an abandoned road when she spotted an old woman. This old woman asked her for but a few coins, for she was very poor. However, the girl refused and walked away with her nose in the air.

"The old woman said 'Since you hold your head up like a proud bird, then I shall make you one.' With those words her arms became wings, her legs short and stick-like, her face bearing a beak--"

Suzu looked down at the now asleep Naruto. She put him into his covers and adjusted her own pillow.

Somewhere far away from there, an old seer was laughing quietly.

_There is hope for you yet._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

OK then! Suzu and Naruto getting to know each other a little better...

Next Time: Naruto, 'Bird-Chan', and Team Seven embark on thier journey to the Land of Waves. Naruto makes his nindo, Sakura and 'bird-chan' have a showdown, and night brings new discoveries...stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Five : Migration

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Twenty-ONE reviews!

Whoop!

_**Lots of love to:**_

**lindon2**

**davethedark**

**VampireArgonian92**

**Elia950**

**crimsondeathknight**

**Lmvj**

**Lord Ezra'eil**

**Inazuma Kanji**

**Aikori Shukrai**

**DarkDesh**

**BrazeRancor**

**Raptor2001**

**New comers Bobboky, Arinor, and Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang**

**and all of the kind people who added this story to their Story Alert and/or Fav'd Story List! THANKS YOU GUYS!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The fifth chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Five : Migration

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone woke up bright and early on the day of Team Seven's departure to the Land of Waves.

At the village gates, the gang was pumped up and ready for the adventure.

"YATTA! My first real mission!" Naruto exclaimed, 'bird-chan' in tow.

_/Could you be any louder?/ _Suzu thought, getting the brink of the shout.

"Could you BE any louder, Naruto?!" Sakura said, bumping him on the head.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, cool as ever.

"OK guys, calm down," Kakashi said, holding the two male genin of Team Seven by the collar after Naruto made an obscene gesture toward the Uchiha.

"I can't believe these little chumps are protecting me..." Tazuna muttered.

"What you say, old man?" Naruto said, growling.

"Let's just go..." Kakashi sighed. _If they don't get killed by enemy ninja, they just might kill each other first..._

With that note, Team Seven and their client went down the road leading out of Konoha and the Land of Fire, the village gates closed firmly behind them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If birds could sigh, Suzu would have done it about a thousand times now.

_/Jeez, this is so boring./_ She thought. _/At least I'm out of that cage though.../_

Naruto looked on his shoulder where his 'bird-chan' was perched. "Hey Suzu-chan, you can fly out for a little bit if you want."

_/Thank you!/_

She nodded and cawed, using her wing to pat Naruto's cheek. Then, she flew off.

"You and your bird seem to be pretty close." Tazuna remarked, looking at Suzu fly in circles ahead.

"Yeah...found her in a bush pretty beat up. I nursed her back to health."

"Huh. They say that if you befriend a bird then they would be your companion and friend forever..."

"I thought that was a dog!"

"Dogs, birds, what's the difference?" Then he took another swig of his bottle, chuckling as Naruto made a face at him while ruffling his hair.

Why does everyone do that?

Suzu meanwhile was stretching her limbs a bit with her flight, and decided to go higher out. She looked down at her surroundings and felt happy.

_/Sometimes being a bird isn't so bad./_

Going a little lower, she noticed something very odd. A figure of some sort (she could not identify him or her because of their mask) was lowering himself into a puddle of water, disappearing!

_/What magic is this?/_ Suzu thought, thinking that the activity was suspicious since the puddle was right on Team Seven's path. She flew back to Naruto quickly, startling Sakura who was in Suzu's way.

"Hey, watch it birdy!" She said, hair ruffled by the sudden movement. Suzu turned around and pecked hard at her head before going back to her intended destination.

_/Pink bitch.../_

"What's up Suzu-chan?" Naruto said, not noticing Inner Sakura emerging from the kunoichi ahead of him.

Suzu gestured toward a large oak tree ahead, about 20 meters away from them. Naruto looked back at her and said, "There's something over there?" Suzu nodded, pointing at the ground.

"On the ground?"

She nodded once more.

Naruto jogged over to the head of the group where Kakashi was strolling with his naughty book open.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?" the silver-headed jounin said, turning another page in his book.

_/How does he read and walk at the same time?/_

"Bird-chan said that there is something suspicious ahead."

"Your...bird saw this?"

Naruto nodded animately, Suzu looking straight at him.

"You sure it was not just an animal or something moving in the trees?"

_/Are you doubting me you masked cyclops? Reading that ecchi book.../_

"Suzu would not lie." Naruto said firmly, Suzu cawing as well.

"You named it Suzu now?"

_/That's it you.../ _Suzu eye flashed and she grabbed the book by its talons, flying up.

"My precious book!" Kakashi said, anime tears falling. "Give it back!"

Suzu dropped it to the ground, satisfied. _/With pleasure. Who knows where that thing has been.../_

After recovering his Icha Icha while giving 'bird-chan' a cold glare (with she returned with the bird's version of the finger) he noticed the puddle under the tree that Suzu was talking about.

When seeing the party, the Demon Brothers attacked. However, Kakashi was prepared and soon removed the threat. Naruto was amazed at the skills of a jounin, Sasuke was anxious of getting some of that power himself, and Sakura and Tazuna were shaken.

After tying up the now unconscious brothers securely, Kakashi said "Nice job Naruto, you trained your 'bird-chan' well. She will be a good scout."

Naruto grinned, and Suzu beamed.

_/Got that right!/_

"Tazuna." Kakashi said, eye directly aimed at the client. "We need to talk."

The middle aged man in question gulped. While he and Kakashi were chatting, Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"That bird of yours is useful after all dobe."

"Teme! Her name is Suzu."

Suzu nodded._ /Yeah you brat. Remember it./_

"Whatever..."

Sakura rambled over and pointing at Suzu with fire in her eyes.

"Naruto...that bird is evil. She hates me!" she whined.

_/I don't hate you...I just highly dislike you./_

"She doesn't hate you Sakura-chan, right Suzu-chan?" Naruto said, giving pleading eyes.

Suzu flew over to her, looked for a minute then smacked her with her wing.

"AGH! BIRD!" Sakura said, trying to grab the raven and strangle her. Every time Suzu got in her reach, she dodged.

_/Heh, this is fun./_

"Suzu-chan!" Naruto said. "Just let up!"

_/Never!/_

"Team." Kakashi said. The group looked toward him. They saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"We are going back to Konoha."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said, minus Sasuke. He opted instead to give the jounin a look of hatred.

"The status of this mission has been changed. It is now a A-rank."

That made everyone silent. "But...Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, timidly. "Isn't this just a escort mission."

"Not anymore. We are now dealing with rouge ninja in the employ of a crime syndicate. This is not a game for genin."

"Kakashi-sensei--" Naruto retorted.

"Enough! You are my soldiers and you will do what I say."

Suzu looked at the face of Naruto. _/He looks really upset./_

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were just starting to walk the other direction. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto still standing in the same position with his head down.

"Oi, dobe. Come on!"

"...no."

Sakura sighed exasperated. "Naruto! You heard Kakashi-sensei!"

"NO! Ninja don't run away, ninja don't go back on their word! We promised Tazuna that we will escort him to his home, no matter what the danger. If we just leave then what are we representing?! I will go on this mission and protect Tazuna! I will never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way."

Sakura looked at the so called knucklehead ninja. _Wow...Naruto..._

Sasuke agreed. "The dobe is right. We must go, danger or no. Besides, defeating rouge ninja will bring me one step closer on killing that man."

Looking at both Naruto and Sasuke, she felt small. _These guys and their conviction. What am I to them?_

Kakashi stared at his students defeated. "Alright then. We will continue this mission."

Naruto and Sakura cheered and Sasuke smirked.

"You don't mind these fine ninja protecting you, do you?" Kakashi said with a eye-smile.

Tazuna cleared his throat. "Got to hand it to these kids. They got guts. Just the bodyguards I need."

The three smiled.

"I have to send the Hokage a note informing him of the change of schedule. May I borrow your 'bird-chan' for a bit, Naruto?"

Naruto nudged Suzu, and she flew gracefully over to Kakashi.

"Fly to the village and give this to the guards outside the gates. They'll know what to do." She nodded, and Kakashi tied the message to her leg. Then, he let her go.

Flying to her destination, she thought about the team.

_/Be safe Naruto. Be safe, Team Seven./_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This chapter was a little longer than the rest, right? I'm tired enough anyway, schoolwork and all.

Next time: Suzu brings her message to the village, and can't help but feeling that something is wrong. Meanwhile, Team Seven encountered Zabuza and finds out what it truly means to be a ninja.


	6. Chapter Six : Beak

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thirty reviews! Hooray! It took longer than I thought to gain inspiration to write this chapter, but it finally came to me. Read and enjoy.

_**Lots of love to:**_

**lindon2**

**davethedark**

**VampireArgonian92**

**Elia950**

**crimsondeathknight**

**Lmvj**

**Lord Ezra'eil**

**Inazuma Kanji**

**Aikori Shukrai**

**DarkDesh**

**BrazeRancor**

**Raptor2001**

**Bobboky**

**Arinor**

**Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang**

**New comers Inazuma Tate, Muffin-crumbs, Juopunumies, KIRRAA,weixuan18**

**and all of the kind people who added this story to their Story Alert and/or Fav'd Story List! THANKS YOU GUYS!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sixth chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Six : Beak

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Konoha was in her view, and Suzu descended to the ground.

_/Finally here. Now where is the...ah!/_

She spotted the gates, looking to a guard stationed on the right of a information desk.

She increased her speed, quickly slowing down when the chunin gasped at her. She cawed loudly.

"What are you doing here, little bird?"

_/Hurry up and take the message!/_

She cawed again, and brought attention to a small note tied onto her leg with some string. Her grasped her and took the piece of paper. Suzu did not even bother to see if the chunin read the message or not, instead flying rapidly away.

_/This feeling...why won't it leave me?/_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A rustle in the bushes.

Handling of kunai.

Hit...your...mark!

Naruto threw the weapon into the neighboring bushes.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Something was following us." That caused her to keep quiet, and Naruto moved into the surrounded bush to seek out their stalker.

He spied his kunai embedded into a tree, looked downward and saw....

"Oh my gosh, a bunny?! I'm so sorry bunny, I'm so sorry..."

The shell-shocked rabbit was at a loss for words, a bead of sweat slowly dropping from his face.

"Naruto! You could have killed that poor thing!" Sakura said.

_A white rabbit in this climate is very peculiar..._Kakashi thought. He lets this marinate in his mind before he finally gets it.

"Everyone down!" He orders. A huge zanbatou flies over their heads like a boomerang, finding itself embedded onto a thick tree. A bandage-masked figure, with cow-print armbands and high-waist pinstripe trousers lands on his killing instrument with a quiet thud.

"Zabuza of the Mist..." Kakashi said, slowly lifting off from the floor. His team, stricken with fear, wobble to their feet and look warily at the missing Mist-nin before them.

"Hatake Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja...when did someone as famous as you drag little brats around?"

That really pushed Sasuke and Naruto on edge, and Sakura almost shaking. All held their kunai a little tighter.

"I look forward to engage in a fight with someone of your stature, and maybe get you to unveil that famed Sharingan of yours.

Alarm bells rang in Sasuke's head. _The Sharingan is exclusive only to the Uchiha, how did Kakashi...?_

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna."

Naruto retorted "But we can--"

Kakashi stopped him sharply. "This is my fight. Stay out of this."

Zabuza chuckled, and Naruto looked at him and growled. However, he stayed in his place beside Tazuna.

Kakashi lifts his head protector up to unveil a closed scared eye, and then opens it revealing a red eye with three _tomoe _(1) resembling a pinwheel.

Sakura and Naruto looked in awe at the strange iris, and Sasuke felt himself recoil when he saw his family's bloodline trait.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu..." A eerie mist envelopes the group, and Zabuza seemed to dissipate just as quietly as he came. Kakashi was on guard.

The Mist battle has begun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nightfall is close, and in a few hours the land will be covered by a blanket of darkness decorated with beads of light.

Suzu is crossing the sea to the Land of Waves, going as fast as her wings can take her.

_/I must get there in time...are they safe? Is he okay?/_

Moving across the sky, warm oranges and yellows mixed with the impending blue and black of the night like watercolors on a overextending canvas. If Suzu was not focusing on getting past the sea into the Land of Waves, she would have appreciated the beauty of it all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto and company cannot begin to comprehend the artistry unfolding above then because a layer of mist concealed it from them. Even so, they would not have been paying attention because of the battle between jounin playing out in front of them.

This feeling...it's frightening. Two jounin fighting to the last...It almost wants to make me...Sasuke grasped his kunai hard, wanted to end it.

"Sasuke."

The mentioned gasped, and looked at his sensei. Kakashi gave his student an eye smile, and reassured "Don't worry. I will protect you guys with my life."

Sasuke sighed in relief, and Zabuza laughed mirthlessly. "These kids...there are not ninja, just brats."

Naruto growled again. "That's not true, we are ninja!"

"I bet." He appeared behind Sakura and Sasuke, then make a swipe at where Tazuna stood.

Kakashi stabs his kunai at Zabuza, revealing it to be a clone. The real Zabuza closes in behind him and kicks him forcefully into the water.

_This water feels heavier than usual...oh no!_

But it was too late. Kakashi was caught in Suirou no Jutsu, Water Prison Technique. Zabuza then creates another water clone.

"Now that your sensei trapped here, you maggots are now in my way. Time to finish you."

Team Seven was panicking, moving back.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, run away! You can't possibly expect to defeat Zabuza. Protecting Tazuna is more important than rescuing me."

"Yes, kiddies," Zabuza said. "Run like your able teacher said. Killing you would be like cutting grass with a scythe."

"It's too late." Sasuke said quietly. "Even if we try he would be too fast for us."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whimpered. Never in her life has she felt this scared and worthless. _Zabuza is right...we are not cut out to be ninja. _

"No! We can't just leave Kakashi-sensei to some eyebrowless freak!"

"What do you think we are suppose to do then?!" Sasuke snapped, definitely out of his character.

"Nothing." Zabuza replied for Naruto as he kicked Sasuke out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Eyebrowless freak, huh?" Zabuza said, edging closer to Naruto. The usually loudmouthed ninja's voice closed up, and Naruto could only muster a defiant stare as Zabuza moved toward him.

"Say bye kid." Zabuza said, lifting his zanbatou for a final blow.

Naruto heard the swish of the blade cutting threw air. He closed his eyes, waiting for oblivion.

Then, nothing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What Sakura saw was something that she would always remember. A raven cutting into the mist, feather slowly falling. Wings to arms, beak to face, bird into woman. Her transformation was like out of a fairy tale.

Suzu grabbed Naruto and made a back flip out of the way, narrowly missing the zanbatou as it crashed to the ground. It took a few strands of her dark hair, ans she watched as it slowly feel to the ground. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"That's nice. I was looking for a haircut."

'Bird-chan' has arrived.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes: **

– **tomoe is Japanese for plum blossom and comma, after the plum blossoms shape. I wanted to use that to describe the Sharingan instead of just 'dots'. XD**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Next Time: **Suzu has finally arrived, and everyone is trying to figure out who she is. Naruto makes up a plan to get Kakashi out of his prison, and Haku arrives on the scene.

STAYED TUNED!


	7. Chapter Seven : Talon

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

42 reviews, and I have not updated since 4/27...damn, I was gone a long time no? Well, with AP Exams over and the weekend here, I finally have some time to write!

_**Lots of love to:**_

**lindon2**

**davethedark**

**VampireArgonian92**

**Elia950**

**crimsondeathknight**

**Lmvj**

**Lord Ezra'eil**

**Inazuma Kanji**

**Aikori Shukrai**

**DarkDesh**

**BrazeRancor**

**Raptor2001**

**Bobboky**

**Arinor**

**Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang**

**Inazuma Tate**

**Muffin-crumbs**

**Juopunumies**

**KIRRAA**

**weixuan18**

**Love Psycho**

**and all of the kind people who added this story to their Story Alert and/or Fav'd Story List! THANKS YOU GUYS!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The seventh chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Ladybird**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter Seven : Talon

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Suzu-chan!" Naruto said, wriggling in her grip.

"Hey, Naruto. How was your day?"

"My DAY?! You're asking about my day?! Besides the fact that a freaky eyebrowless freak tried to KILL ME, yeah, my day was just PEACHY!"

"...well, you didn't need to snap."

"GAH!" he exclaimed, jumping away from her. He then looked to his shaken and very confused teammates.

"So...," he started, a sweatdrop forming. "You met Suzu, right?"

"Suzu?" Sakura said. Sasuke just looked at the woman before him.

"Ya know..." he said nervously now. "Bird-chan..."

"BIRD-CHAN!" "WHAT TH--"

Zabuza was getting pissed at the clamor of the genin at their teammate, and the woman who managed to evade his attack.

"Enough!" Zabuza said, handling his zanbatou once more.

"Your not going to try and hurt me with that, right?" Suzu said, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh that's exactly what I'm going to do." With that he jumped and made a slash to where Suzu was standing.

Suzu grabbed the branch of a tree behind her and swung her body to the other side, dodging the attack.

Sasuke and Sakura finished their berating of Naruto to watch Suzu.

"Suzu-chan!" Naruto said, worried.

She gave a thumbs-up in reply, and mouthed the word 'plan'. Suzu then focused her attention on the rouge ninja before her.

"That was not very nice, you know." She said to Zabuza, wriggling her finger like a mother would to her child.

"Being nice isn't really part of my profession." Zabuza growled. _What is with this woman?_

He threw a couple of kunai, and she dodged them yet again, though one managed to graze her shoulder.

Cursing, she ripped a few feathers from her frock, and aimed them at the feet of the Mist nin. None of the strange feathers turned projectiles hit him, but after a few seconds detonated and sent Zabuza flying.

"If you try to hurt the kids, you'll have to get to me first." She said, watching as the ninja got back on his feet.

"Your not that much of a weakling, after all." he said, cracking his knuckles. She smile she gave him could send shivers down any man's spine.

"I try." Thus started the game of cat and mouse, though whether Suzu was the mouse was up to question.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Watching as Suzu threw more of her unique feather weapons at the Mist nin, Naruto and his team huddled together in a group.

"Ok guys, I know I have been keeping some stuff from you--"

"Damn right, Naruto!"

"--erm, yeah, but you need to stop and think about the matter at hand, getting Kakashi-sensei out of that water death trap."

"Wow dobe, I didn't think that that you were capable of thinking smartly."

"Thank yo—hey, what was that supposed to mean, teme?"

"Naruto! Focus!"

"I'm trying, Sakura-chan, but Sasuke is being an ass and--"

"Shut it!"

"So, anyway, I have a plan." Naruto finally said, a serious expression on his face. Sasuke gave him a look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, dobe."

"Yeah, teme. Sakura-chan, watch Tazuna."

"But...alright then." Inner Sakura was rampaging. _**/How did they make up a plan, telepathy?! CHA!/**_

_I'm always left out._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzu leaned on the trunk of the tree, breathing erratic.

"Ninja...sure have some stamina..." she said hoarsely. Her job as decoy was wearing her out, and Zabuza knew it.

"Well, onna. Getting tired?" Zabuza asked, hand flexing on the butt of his sword.

"Nope." Suzu lied, stretching. "Just warming up."

"Right." He said, swinging his sword once more. Instead of showing off her impressive acrobatics like before, Suzu sidestepped and barely avoided the full brink of the attack. She was bleeding profusely, and only her arm was holding her up on the forest floor.

"This is the end for you." He said, ready to make his final move.

"No way in hell." she replied before taking in a big breath of air and releasing in a fantastic blast of sound.

The deafening caw that she let out seemed to shake everything around her, animals and birds fleeing. Zabuza hissed and help his hands to his ears, the sound too much for him. She continued this for a full minute, affecting anyone within a five mile radius.

After the minute, she closed her eyes and slumped over. _I can't take it...Naruto, hurry up!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto heard the loud caw loud and clear. _Suzu-chan!_

He saw Zabuza coming out of the bush, cleaning out his ear with one hand and holding the limp form of Suzu in the other. Throwing Suzu into the trunk of a tree like one would do the trash, he flexed his muscles.

"She has one hell of a voice..."

"Suzu-chan! What did you do to her?!" Naruto said angrily, eyes briefly flashing to red.

"Who gives a shit about her? Question is, what am I going to do with you brats...I know. I'll kill you one by one, starting with you!" Zabuza charged towards Sasuke.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" 12 clones surrounded Zabuza, each with a kunai at the ready.

"Get 'em!" One of them said, and they all dog pile on Zabuza. Zabuza throws all of them off effortlessly.

Naruto, as he is being thrown back, zips a Fuuma shuriken at Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he cries out.

"Right!" he replies, catching the large weapon. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" He throws the shuriken at Zabuza, who catches it.

However, another shuriken continues flying towards Zabuza's clone and Kakashi. Zabuza's clone gets hit, and Kakashi becomes free.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ugh...my head..." Suzu saids, slowly getting up and looking at her surroundings. Kakashi and Zabuza are currently engaged in a heated battle, and the copy ninja's Sharingan is exposed.

"What a creepy looking eye..." she muttered, catching the attention of Team Seven.

"Suzu-chan! Are you OK?!" Naruto said, looking Suzu over.

"...no. I'm not. My head hurts, my wounds are getting infected, and I'm starving as hell. Get me some food."

"Same old Suzu!" he said, giving her a hug.

"Stupid kid..." Suzu muttered, ruffling his hair. She looked up to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"So your that bird?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Yeah..." _What a little snot._

"You practically gouged my eyes out!" Sakura screeched.

"Easy on the ears...and I'm not sorry for that." _Bitch._

"Hmm..." Tazuna said, eying her appreciatively. "Not bad."

Suzu adjusted her chest. "Thanks." _What a perv._

"The match is over." Sasuke said, looking at the still Kakashi and the body of Zabuza. Team Seven rushed over to where the barely standing Kakashi was.

Suzu looked at Zabuza. "Asswipe got what he deserved..." she whispered. "Though I can't help but think..."She saw a smaller figure jumped down, talk with Kakashi, then disappear with Zabuza's body. Who was that?

Suzu limped over to where the group was, and Kakashi looked at her.

"And who are you?" Suzu pointed to where his red string bookmark was, still tied to her ankle.

"The messenger." she replied. Kakashi nodded once, and keeled over.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto lifted him up, and Naruto helped Kakashi on Sasuke's back.

"I'll show you to my home. You are all welcome." Team Seven nodded and left with Tazuna, Naruto helping the limping Suzu to walk.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blerg. This is my worst chapter left. A practically summarized the whole Naruto plan/Kakashi saved scene in three sentences :D. I need to start writing more...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next time: Kakashi awakens, Suzu questioned, Suzu insulting, trees, climbing trees, catfights?

STAY TUNED!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
